


Its Forbidden For Me To Love You

by Kousukee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fantasy, Gore, Half-Demon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousukee/pseuds/Kousukee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Oikawa is a half demon and transforms into one as soon as the sun sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Forbidden For Me To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Its inspired by Haikyuu!! Quest and it's my first time writing a fantasy-ish type of story so I have no idea if it's good or not. 
> 
> Suggestions on how I can improve are really appreciated! 
> 
> So, enjoy this ^~^

_Blood. Flesh. Blood. Flesh. Blood. Flesh. Blood. Flesh. Flesh. Where's the flesh? I need more flesh. More. More. More. MORE_

The silence of a cold winter night was only broken by the swift scream of an unsuspecting civilian. Faster than one could say 'Help', the civilian dropped down to the ground, blood leaking out from his neck 

Dead. 

A tall figure towered over the dead corpse as a wicked grin played on his lips. 

"Thanks for the meal~" he sang happily as he sat down on the ground and brought the arm of the man closer to his mouth

He tore the flesh as easily as if he was eating a piece of lettuce. The sweetness of the blood made him give out a small sigh of satisfaction. Crimson liquid trailed down his mouth as he continued devouring the man he just killed a few seconds ago. 

Tooru Oikawa or known as "Yoru". A S Class beast that's feared by many. Many wanted him dead. Many wanted his head cut off. Many want him gone. 

But little do they know what he's like in the mornings. Little do they know that he was an ordinary civilian, just like them. He was far kinder than the most. Always wearing a smile and offering his help to the people that needed it. 

Nobody recognized his face for he was another being at night. Nobody knew that he was the demon that has slaughtered hundreds.  

Nobody knew and he'd rather it would stay that way 

"Yoru went this way!" 

He stopped feasting on the man as he sat still, his ears listening to where the sound of the voices came from. 

There was silence at first before he was blinded by the light. A hiss escaped his lips as he instinctively raised his arms to cover his face. 

He was able to react quickly as the first arrow was launched at him. His eyes turned into the same shade as the blood streaks on his mouth

￼

"Its fun to have my dinner launch itself at me" Yoru Oikawa sang as he twirled around, avoiding the arrows they fired at him even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him "It makes hunting so much easier" he said as he stopped 

In a blink of an eye he was there in front of them, smiling. The next thing they saw was him appearing behind the back of their comrade and his teeth sinking deep into the shocked man. 

"One down" Yoru sang as he let the body drop to the ground "Three more to go" 

The night was filled with screams once more and all they could do was pray for a miracle to happen.

But there's no miracles in a place that's plunged in hell. 

 

The sun rose and the eyes of the brunet lying down on the ground opened. He sat up and a groan escaped his lips as he held his head. It was throbbing in pain and a headache was the last thing he wanted. He looked down at his clothes to see it covered with blood and what suspiciously looks like human flesh. He felt the need to puke as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breathing. It was always like this. He would transform into some sort of demon at sunset and could only watch helplessly as he wrecks havoc everywhere. He couldn't seem to control himself. He couldn't control his actions. It was as if something had possessed his body and using it to their own will. 

The taste of blood still lingered in his mouth and that did it for him. Leaning over to one side, he started to throw up and he had to shut his eyes close as he saw he was puking out blood. Probably the blood of the men he had killed last night. 

He groggily stood up and started walking towards where he knew his pitiful house was located.

A few minutes later, he saw his house a few meters away and he went towards it. He opened the door and went inside to be greeted by silence. 

"I'm...home" he called out and he bit his lip as nobody answered him. He made his way towards the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He turned towards the huge bucket of water to the side and the container he used for scooping the water up. It would be nice if he could afford a shower but he couldn't and he had to make do with what he currently has. 

After he cleaned the blood off of his body, he rubbed himself dry and stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His skin was pale. His hair was disheveled. The veins could clearly be seen beneath his skin. There were only bruises, no wounds. For some reason, nothing could hurt him when he turns into Yoru.  
Nothing could kill him aside from one thing.  
A sigh left his lips as he got dressed before he went out of the bathroom 

He closed the door softly behind him and stopped in his tracks when he saw someone standing in the middle of the room 

"Yo, Tooru" 

"I-Iwa-chan" 

"You look like you just came out of the garbage can after three years" he commented as he leaned against the wall, a small smile on his face 

"I-I do not!" Oikawa said "How rude" he said as he crossed his arms and frowned 

Iwaizumi's expression turned serious as he spoke his next sentence "Oy, I heard that Yoru was seen last night" he said slowly "Killed of four of my squad mates and three civilians" Oikawa saw that Iwaizumi had his hand clenched tightly into a fist and the brunet jumped when Iwaizumi slammed his fist to the wall 

"I swear I'd be the one to get that demon. I'd kill it with my own hands. That thing has killed off too many already" Iwaizumi said angrily and his eyes softened as he looked at Oikawa 

"I wouldn't be able to live if I heard that Yoru got you, Shittykawa" he said with a small sad smile 

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Oikawa assured the boy 

_Because Yoru is me._

□□□

 

"How are you coping by yourself by the way?" 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi and he shrugged "Its lonely at first but I got used to it" 

He saw Iwaizumi scowling "I did offer to live with you but you pushed me away because of-"

"Personal reasons" Oikawa finished as he ate the last of his meal "And that's still my answer if you offer again" 

Iwaizumi sighed as he stood up "Fine. I'll go use the bathroom for a bit then" he said as he started heading towards the bathroom 

Oikawa nodded his head before he froze. 

_Shit. My clothes._

"Oikawa?" He heard Iwaizumi call out in the bathroom 

"Y-yes?" He replied, sweat rolling down his neck 

"Can I borrow a towel?"

A sigh of relief escaped Oikawa's lips as he quickly took a towel from the cabinets and went over to the bathroom to give it to Iwaizumi 

"Here you g-" 

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt himself being pulled inside the bathroom. He was pushed towards the wall, Iwaizumi's hands on either side of his head. Oikawa bit his lip as Iwaizumi looked at him with a serious expression on his face 

"What is the meaning of this?" Iwaizumi asked as he reached behind him and held up Oikawa's tattered and bloody clothing 

"Th-thats nothing Iwa-chan" Oikawa said as he tried for a smile but failed 

"Did Yoru..." Iwaizumi trailed off 

"N-no! No! Yoru didn't get me and I'm fine. I just managed to get hurt yesterday and...yea" 

Iwaizumi sighed as he let his hands fall to his side. 

"If I ever found out you're lying to me..." 

"I won't hesitate to kill you" 

Oikawa felt his heart beating wildly as fear coursed through him 

Then, Iwaizumi laughed. 

"I'm just joking Shittykawa" he said "I can't bring myself to kill you" a small sad smile appeared on his face 

"I can't kill the the only person that understands me" 

Silence fell between them before Iwaizumi spoke up again 

"Do you know why I ever bothered joining the squad that aims to kill Yoru?" 

Oikawa shook his head 

"Yoru killed my parents" Iwaizumi said and his eyes darkened with hate "Thats one thing that will forever make me hate that demon. I don't care who that son of hell is. I'll have him dead. I swear on my life" a sigh escaped Iwaizumi's lips "But...everyone still has no idea how to physically hurt Yoru though. All of our efforts in hurting him all go to waste. If nobody knows how to hurt Yoru, then nobody knows how to kill Yoru" 

"T-thats right" Oikawa said quietly "Nobody knows. Why...why don't you just give up? Move to a new town or something so Yoru wouldn't be able to hurt you guys anymore?" 

"Give up?" Iwaizumi repeated and shook his head 

"I'll never give up my goal on bringing that demon down even if it means I'll go down with it as well" 

 

Oikawa sat on the couch, silent as a mute man. 

He bowed his head down as his whole body shook. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but wish he was dead. His tongue almost slipped and told Iwaizumi the only way that Yoru could be killed. 

The sun slowly sets. The people all retreat back into their houses, all fearing the night. 

Oikawa let out a yell of pain as he felt his humanity slipping away. His nails extended to claws. Horns that were the same shade as darkness sprouted from his head. Fangs replaced several of his teeth. 

He could only watch behind his own eyes as the demon possessed him. He could only watch helplessly as he killed tens of hundreds of men. He could only pray that someone would kill him off. 

But it was hopeless. Nobody knew. Nobody knew but him. 

Sirens blared as soon as he entered town. It seems as if they had several more watchmen than usual. 

A dozen or so men all rushed forwards and formed a tight barrier while another went to prepare their weapons. 

Oikawa couldn't help but feel hopeless as he saw the familiar face of Iwaizumi. Hatred was all over the boy's face and Oikawa saw his hands shaking slightly as he gripped his weapon. 

_Please stop. Just kill me off. Please. Anyone. Kill me. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to live a life like this._

"Oh? Dinner is throwing itself at me once more" said Yoru in a sickly sweet voice "I do hope you've said your prayers everyone" 

Yoru's brown eyes turned into a sickly shade of crimson red as he tilted his head and gave them all an eerie grin

"Because you're all going to _die_ " he said and his voice multiplied to those of a hundred 

He licked his lips as he watch them shiver in fear 

"Now, which one of you would like to try to come at me?" Yoru asked as he spread his hands and gave them a grin 

It was Iwaizumi who stepped up out of all people 

"Ah you" Yoru said as he looked at Iwaizumi with hunger "I've always been craving for your sweet flesh" 

"Fuck off" Iwaizumi spat 

"Your parents tasted great so Im sure their son will taste even better" 

Yoru was surprised at how fast Iwaizumi could run. He brought his weapon in front of him and fired at Yoru. The beast quickly dodged and he felt sweat trickle down his neck as he felt how close the arrow was to hurting him 

Yoru laughed madly "Your pitiful arrows won't work on me!" 

"My turn" 

￼

Iwaizumi could only inhale once before he was thrown to one side by Yoru. Blood poured down from a gash on his head as a groan left his lips 

"Down already?" 

Iwaizumi spat blood to a side as he shakily stood up "I can still...fight you, you demon" 

Yoru could only laugh wickedly as he heard the boy. 

"You can't do that if you're dead" Iwaizumi froze as he heard Yoru's voice behind him.

Oikawa who had been watching from behind his eyes was screaming the whole time. He tried do something. Anything to control himself 

And as if a miracle had happened, he managed to feel himself slowly regaining control slowly. 

"Die" Yoru said as he slowly leaned forwards towards the neck of Iwaizumi 

Oikawa managed to control himself from biting onto Iwaizumi and he hurriedly scooped up Iwaizumi and ran off. 

He could hear Iwaizumi's squad members yelling and heard arrows whizzing past him but still he continued to run towards the only place he knew of. 

His house. 

Oikawa could feel Yoru trying to take control of his body but Oikawa did his best to fight him off. Iwaizumi had somehow fallen unconscious which made it easier for Oikawa. 

They arrived to Oikawa's house and Oikawa quickly shoved Iwaizumi inside his room and closed the door shut. He just hoped that Iwaizumi would be okay. 

A groan left Oikawa's lips as he felt Yoru slowly taking over him once more. He quickly went inside the bathroom and locked himself in. There he sat down on the cold tiles as he turned to Yoru once more. 

He couldn't hurt anyone. So he hurt himself instead. Blood seeped down his wounds and stained the white tiles. His yells were loud enough to be heard from outside but he didn't have to worry about that since his house was located in the middle of nowhere. 

Wounds covered his body as he scratched himself. Yelling for flesh and blood. It was torture. 

But he endured it all for the sake of Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi woke up and looked around to see he was in a room. Was he dead? All he could remember was Yoru whispering death in his ears and felt the demon's hot breath on his neck before he blacked out. 

Now he was in a room? 

He stood up groggily and looked around. The scent of the room smelled familiar. A picture frame caught his attention and he picked it up to see a picture of him smiling 

And Oikawa on his side with a peace sign and the same smile that was contagious. 

"Oikawa" he murmured as he exited the room. Sure enough, he was in Oikawa's house 

He looked everywhere for the brunet but he couldn't find him anywhere. The only room he hadn't checked was the bathroom. He tried opening it but found it locked 

"Oikawa?!" Iwaizumi yelled but found no response 

He bit his lip and apologized silently to Oikawa as he took a hammer and brought it crashing down the door knob. 

At last, the doorknob fell apart and Iwaizumi was able to push the door open. He froze in his tracks as he saw the brunet on the floor, blood everywhere. 

"Oikawa?! Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yelled desperately as he rushed towards the boy and held him in his arms. He saw wounds everywhere and blood was still seeping out from several of them. 

A cough came from Oikawa's lips as he slowly opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi's worried face 

"I-Iwa-chan" he said quietly 

Iwaizumi felt relief wash over him as he brought the boy up and hugged him "Don't you ever fucking scare me again like that Shittykawa" 

Oikawa smiled sadly as he pushed himself away from Iwaizumi 

"Don't" he said "Touch me" 

Iwaizumi's eyes fell as confusion, anger and sadness all washed on his chest all at once. 

"I'm not...the Oikawa you know" 

"What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi asked 

Tears fell from Oikawa's face as he looked at Iwaizumi 

"I-Iwa-chan do you l-love me?" 

Iwaizumi was surprised by the sudden question "Of course I do. I love you, Assikawa" 

"D-do you trust me?" 

"I trust you" 

Oikawa closed his eyes and took a knife from his belt, one that he always carried around. Iwaizumi's eyes widened as Oikawa handed it to him 

"O-Oikawa...?" 

"Please kill me Iwa-chan" Oikawa said as tears poured down "Please Iwa-chan, please" he begged as he took Iwaizumi's hand that held the knife and placed it to his throat 

"Kill me Iwa-chan, kill me. Kill me please" 

Iwaizumi snapped out of his daze as he quickly jerked back his hand with the knife away from Oikawa's throat "Why the hell would I kill you?!" He asked "I can't do it!" 

"You c-can" Oikawa said as his voice broke "Y-you can kill me" 

"Give me one reason why I can kill you Shittykawa!" 

"B-because..." Oikawa trailed off as a sob escaped his lips and he placed his hands on his mouth to stop himself 

"Because what?! Because what?!" 

"Because I was the one who k-killed your parents" 

"I'm Yoru, Iwaizumi. Yoru is me. Yoru and I are one" 

Iwaizumi felt his eyes widening as he shook his head "Y-you're lying!" He yelled "Y-you're not Yoru! Yoru is a demon and you're not!" 

"I am Yoru" Oikawa said sadly as he bowed his head down 

"Shit!" Iwaizumi yelled as he threw the knife to one side 

Oikawa flinched as he heard Iwaizumi yelling 

"You...killed my parents?! You were the one responsible for all those deaths?! You're Yoru?! Fuck! I can't believe...." Iwaizumi shook his head "Why did you keep it from me all this time?! All this time I was with Yoru all along... Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"Because I was afraid!" Oikawa yelled angrily "I was afraid of losing you!" 

"You're stupid! If you knew me, I would still help you! If you knew me, I wouldn't leave you! If you knew me, you would know that I would still love you even if you're Yoru!" 

Oikawa shook his head "I-I can't" 

"You can't what?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice turning soft "Oikawa?" He asked as he neared the boy and wiped away his tears "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you" 

Iwaizumi pulled the brunet in for a hug and he heard Oikawa sobbing into his shoulder 

"I love you, Tooru" 

Oikawa's sobs intensified as he heard those words from Iwaizumi 

"I-I can't love you I-Iwa-chan" Oikawa sobbed 

"Why the hell not?" 

A hiccup escaped from Oikawa's lips as he wiped away his tears 

"Its already written in the stars that it's forbidden for me to love you" 

Iwaizumi shook his head "Because you're half demon and I'm not? Because I'm fully human and you're not? Because we're different? Because I'm too pure and shit?" 

"I will protect you" Iwaizumi said "I know it's not your fault. I know it wasn't you who killed my parents... Its not you and I know it. So Oikawa please, just let me love you" 

Iwaizumi leaned in to kiss Oikawa and the brunet closed his eyes

"Please, don't" Oikawa said quietly as he placed a hand on Iwaizumi's lips to stop him from going further "You and I... is just going to be a fantasy. There will never be an 'us'. There can never be an 'us'. I'm way too deranged and I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry Iwa-chan" Oikawa said as he looked at his hands 

"But I think this is goodbye to our friendship" 

Iwaizumi backed away and stood up 

"You know what?" He spoke silently as he picked up the knife and threw it at Oikawa who managed to catch it by the handle 

"You really are a demon. The next time we see each other it will be out in the fields and I won't see you as the boy I love" 

Oikawa closed his eyes as he braced himself for what's coming next 

"I'll see you as the demon who killed my parents and destroyed my heart and yes, Yoru,  I will kill you" 

The bathroom door slammed shut and that's when Oikawa broke down once more as he hugged himself tightly. He lost him. He lost the boy who has been by his side ever since.

He lost Iwaizumi Hajime, the one guy who made him feel as if there was still a chance for him to live a normal life. The one guy who made him feel loved. 

The one guy who treated him as if he was an angel and not a demon. 

 

 

_Once there was a young boy who was bestowed with the powers of turning into something magnificent when darkness falls. Everyone would come out to see the creature doing wonders to their world. The young boy had horns of the purest white. His hands were as soft as a baby's. His brown eyes shone with happiness as a wide smile spread across his face. Everyone loved him. Everyone loved the boy that brought happiness with him._

_Until one night, a sorcerer grew jealous of the young boy. Jealous that everyone loved the boy's creations and not his._

_So the sorcerer set out towards the boy's town and one night, when everyone was gathered around, enjoying the splendid creations of the child, the sorcerer made his appearance and bellowed_

_"You, child who has been blessed by the gods, shall suffer a curse that I shall cast upon you. As soon as the sun sets shall you turn into this beast. May everyone quiver in fear as they see you. May you turn into a demon that everyone loathes and aims to kill. Your human side won't be able to control the demon that has taken over you and may you find pain as you helplessly watch behind your own eyes your own self slaughtering thousands of men, women and children alike. You shall be known as Yoru, child of the night. The demon that can only be slain by the hands of someone pure and close to you"_

_"May it be written in the stars that you shall not be able to love anyone. You're a demon, someone who isn't worthy to be loved by anyone. You will be despised by every single person around and may everyone call out your name in thirst for you to be dead"_

_With that the sorcerer wiped the memories of everyone but the young boy with a wave of his hand as he watched the boy transform into Yoru, child of the night._

_His celebration could only last for a few minutes before his head was decapitated by his own creation. He was the first out of the thousand people that the Yoru had slain._

_Everyone feared the night. Everyone feared Yoru. They could only cower inside their houses as Yoru went out, seeking for flesh and blood._

_They could only pray that the demon wouldn't find them. They could only hope that someone will find out how to kill him off_

_And until that day happens, they always think that they were better off dead._

 

His dark cloak fluttered as the breeze of the night hit him. In front of him stood an entire army of men in black and white armor alike. 

In the front was Iwaizumi who looked at him with loathing 

"Good evening my fellow men!" Yoru said as he spread his arms wide "Let us all pause for awhile to pray for the souls that would soon be leaving us today" 

Silence fell before a yell came from one of the men. He came running towards Yoru, a spear brandished in one hand. Yoru heard someone yell "No!" 

But it was too late. 

Yoru had stuck his hand out just in time to grab the neck of the man who foolishly came running towards him 

"May the gods have mercy on your soul" Yoru whispered as he dropped the lifeless body of the man 

"Now, who's next?" He called out 

"Me" 

A grin spread across Yoru's face as Iwaizumi stepped forwards, determination set on his face. 

"Ah you again" Yoru said as he surveyed the raven haired boy "Its so good to see you alive, _Iwa-chan_ " 

"Don't you fucking call me that you sick bastard!" Iwaizumi yelled as he came running towards Yoru 

￼

Here was the one person who can hurt Yoru and Oikawa tried his best to remain still. He tried his best to take over control but he could only manage to stay still long enough for Iwaizumi to swipe at his side. 

"Oikawa should be gone from me!" Yoru bellowed as he staggered backwards "This body should only...belong...to...me!" 

Iwaizumi stopped as he watched Yoru who seemed to be fighting with himself 

"O-Oikawa?" Iwaizumi whispered before he shook his head and launched himself at Yoru while it was distracted 

A yell of pain came from Yoru's mouth as Iwaizumi managed to sink the knife deeply into the demon's back. Yoru clawed at Iwaizumi blindly and managed to land several direct hits on Iwaizumi, causing blood to spray everywhere.

Yoru licked his lips as a drop of blood fell on his lips 

"You taste so sweet Iwa-chan" 

"Shut up!" Iwaizumi yelled as he ran back at Yoru, blood trickling down his mouth 

"You've taken away my best friend you demon! You made me say all those shit to him! You made me lose the one person I cared about the most!" Iwaizumi yelled as he hacked and slashed his sword at Yoru 

"You took away Oikawa! You turned him into this sick demon! Where's the fucking justice in that?!" Iwaizumi bellowed as tears streamed down his face 

"Oikawa is gone!" Yoru yelled as it laughed maniacally 

"No!" Iwaizumi yelled angrily "Oikawa I know you're in there!" He yelled "Please! I know you can control this demon! Oikawa I'm sorry for everything that I said! I didn't mean those! You're my bestest friend! You're the only person who ever made my heart beat madly like this! You're the only one who ever understood me! I still love you Oikawa! Even if you killed my parents...I forgive you! I forgive you! So please Oikawa! Please fight back! I know you can!" 

"Pathetic" Yoru sneered as he kicked Iwaizumi to one side 

Iwaizumi rolled away as he coughed out blood "Oikawa, please" he said weakly "I know you can..do it" 

Yoru started walking towards Iwaizumi and grabbed the raven haired boy by the collar 

"You pathetic piece of shit" Yoru snarled "You really don't know when to listen eh? Oikawa is gone and pretty soon you'll be dead as well" 

Iwaizumi grinned as some of his hair fell on his face. Drops of blood trickled down his mouth and a tear fell down his eye. 

"Oikawa, I love you" 

Yoru froze as Oikawa managed to regain control for awhile

Iwaizumi noticed the hesitation and he wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck 

"You're not a demon. You're Oikawa. The Oikawa I know that is stupid and beautiful. So please Oikawa, come back. Come back to me and maybe we can start over again, yea? Please just come back" Iwaizumi's voice broke as he choked back a sob "Its so lonely without you Oikawa. Please, I know you can fight him off" 

A tear fell from Oikawa's eyes as Iwaizumi begged. 

"I believe in you" 

￼

A yell came from Yoru as he dropped Iwaizumi to the ground. The demon gripped his hair as he stumbled backwards 

The demon fell silent for awhile. Iwaizumi paused, anxiously waiting for something to happen. 

Then to his happiness, he saw the boy look up. The horns on Oikawa's head turned purest of white and the crimson eyes turned back to chocolate brown. 

"I-Iwa-chan" 

Iwaizumi rushed forwards to Oikawa and engulfed the boy in a tight hug 

"I knew you could do it" 

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa said and his voice broke as he pulled away from the hug "Iwa-chan I remember now" 

"Remember what?" 

"T-that the only way to completely remove Yoru is by stabbing me in the heart" 

Iwaizumi froze as the boy's words sunk into his brain "No, no,  no!" He yelled "I refuse! I won't!" 

"There must be another way! We can help you! You can learn how to control it like you did!" 

Oikawa held Iwaizumi's face and gave him a sad smile

"Iwa-chan, please I don't want to live like this. Do you think that I would be happy if I killed more innocent people? No right?" Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi's sword that had fallen and he placed it on Iwaizumi's hand 

"Do it for me Iwa-chan. Do it for me" 

Iwaizumi shook his head as he smashed his lips against Oikawa's. Pain and sadness filled up his chest as he felt Oikawa's tears running down. 

They pulled away after awhile and Oikawa gave a bright smile at Iwaizumi 

"I love you, Iwa-chan, so please set me free from this" Oikawa begged "Set me free so I can finally be happy" 

Iwaizumi choked back a sob as he leaned in to kiss Oikawa once more 

"I love you too, Oikawa" 

The brunet closed his eyes and the smile never left his lips even as he felt Iwaizumi stabbing him swiftly

He heard Iwaizumi yelling out, cursing the heavens above. He felt himself being held by Iwaizumi closely, the boy's fingers shaking.

￼

"T-thank you Iwa-chan" he managed to whisper as he felt himself slipping away 

"I hope y-you'll be happy" Iwaizumi whispered as he bent down to press his lips on the soft brown hair of Oikawa 

"Rest in peace up in the stars and rewrite our story. Rewrite it so that the stars would say that our love couldn't be changed in any way" 

"I'm irrevocably in love with you Oikawa and not once did I ever regret falling for you" 

And the raven haired boy wept along with the birds that started singing in mourning as the first streak of orange painted the gray sky. 

"Thank you for loving me, Iwa-chan" 

_End_

￼


End file.
